


Tout a commencé avec un baiser

by albalonga99



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Kames is the new Crismes tbh, M/M, Open Relationships, Rafael Benitez bashing, Sexuality Crisis, add more if I will think of more, as you probably guessed eventual smut, everybody loves James
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albalonga99/pseuds/albalonga99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James kisses Karim and Karim`s life spins off of its axis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout a commencé avec un baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Tout a commencé avec un baiser = Everything started with a kiss
> 
> Not beta`ed. All mistakes are mine.

Karim`s life is clear. Well not clear but all figured out. Not all figured out but still. There are no doubts, no ambiguity, no drama. Much. Karim knows who he is. He is a good son, not-so-bad brother and friend, pretty decent footballer, at least half decent boyfriend and hopefully a worthy father. He is French while not losing his Algerian, he is Muslim while being respectful to any other beliefs, he is heterosexual while happy for all the others who maybe are not, he is monogamous while not judgy for many of his teammates/friends/siblings who aren`t. So to summarize – Karim Benzema is confident and secure in who he is and where his life will lead him.

And then James Rodriguez kisses him…

\---

It`s just another day of training. Nothing new, nothing special. They have fun even when press is not looking but they work hard, they smile but some are happier than the others. Toni fixes his hair 257 times, Gareth looks for Cristiano`s approval 257 thousand times, James touches everyone on the team 257 billion times…

James has always been very tactile since Karim met him. Even in the first weeks when he was adjusting to the new team and his newfound popularity and media scrutiny he was always cuddling with Marcelo or teasing Pepe, or joke-fighting with Cristiano. It was almost comical to watch big bad old Pepe be charmed by small Colombian`s bright smile and taking James under his wing. Even Cristiano who takes time to warm up to new people when cameras are not rolling, let James hug him whenever James felt like it. And James felt like it a lot. Even Isco and Gareth who both saw James as a threat couldn`t not be smitten with James. And Karim – well Karim felt startled when in the middle of James` third training with the team James without any warning embraced Karim from behind, James` arms coming around Karim`s waist.

“Hola, Karim.” James murmured lazily and rested his chin on Karim`s right shoulder.

Karim almost jumped but reigned his reaction and turned his had to look at James. James` face was so close to Karim’s. No personal space left whatsoever. Karim raised both his eyebrows. James laughed and just as suddenly as he came, James was gone, jumping on Pepe`s back and giggling like an overgrown kid he was.

After that there where many unexpected and expected hugs, cuddles, brushes of James` lips against Karim`s cheek/neck/shoulder. But that wasn`t anything special anything to dwell on because it was just James for you. James did the same to the better part of the team and for the rest of the team tuned it down just a little bit really.

And then sometime around Christmas Pepe, Fabio and Marcelo started teasing Cristiano about his romance with James. Their words not Karim`s. Karim took it for what he thought it was – just teasing but then after Cristiano`s thirtieth birthday party Marcelo send a blurry picture to team`s Watts Up group of the Birthday boy lip-locked with someone who very closely resembled James Rodriguez and Karim wasn`t so sure anymore that it was just a teasing. Even though Cristiano was newly single, as far as Karim knew James was still married. And happily so if Karim was to believe James` social media and how his face lit up even brighter when he talked about his family. But then again it wasn`t the first time on the team when someone happily married had an affair with someone on the team. For example Iker and Sergio who probably where kissing somewhere in some dark corner. So who was Karim to judge? Sleeping with other people while being in relationship with someone wasn`t for Karim but he was perfectly okay with others doing it. It wasn`t his business really and he was sure that his teammates were professional enough not to let their personal relationship interfere with team dynamics. It was all well and dandy.

And then Rafael Benitez happened.

Karim never before had met such an illogical and contradictory trainer. Even when he played in smaller teams. Sometimes Karim thought Benitez was a racist but other times that he was just plain and simple – idiot. His decisions were discordant, his words more often false than true. And then as if being benched constantly wasn`t enough, Valbuena disaster started. It was stupidly absurd and Karim still couldn`t understand how he got into all this mess but even then he was still sure about who he was and where he was going. Thank God he had and still has an amazing support system. People who never doubted him and who were on his side. For example James… And more and more often Karim found James even literally on his side – sitting on the bus, at the lunch table and on the bench next to Karim. James who was going through his own bad times with being injured, than being benched and slaughtered by media and even abandoned by his wife who left to Colombia to participate in some dancing show. Not that Karim judged. He would never. But then again he would never leave his spouse when they were going through such a tough time so there you have it…

Many people were there for Karim. And even more people were there for James. Cristiano got even more affectionate not even trying to hide how special James was to him. And Pepe, Marcelo, Keylor, Isco, Jese, Denis, Alvaro, Nacho, Kiko, Luka, Rafa, Mateo and even Toni were all waiting in the line to be first to console James when his smile dimmed. More often James spent the night at Cristiano, Pepe, Keylor or Marcelo`s and Karim was never completely sure if it was spent in one bed or not…

And then Karim met Cora. Well – not met but reacquainted really. And she was amazing and still is amazing. And very soon they were officially dating and it was great despite all the shit that was happening at Karim`s life. He had Cora, his family, his team, his James. Well, not his, but still – he had James. His friend James. James who even packed all his family and went to Dubai to celebrate Karim’s birthday. James who called or texted Karim million times a day just to say “hi”. It should have felt too much but it never did. Because it was James and there could never be too much James.

So – to sum it up – Karim was in a romantic, monogamous relationship with a beautiful girl named Cora and James was his happily married teammate and friend who might or might not have been having affairs with their other teammates and it was just an ordinary day with an ordinary morning training, ordinary super healthy lunch, ordinary tactical meeting and then even more ordinary afternoon training. And after the training in the most ordinary sweat-smelling and busy locker room James Rodriguez was sitting next to Karim on the bench and lazily leaning his back against his locker and resting his head on Karim`s shoulder while murmuring complaints about how tired he was, puffing his warm breath into Karim`s neck. And it still was all very ordinary and familiar when Karim turned his head to look at James and opened his mouth to tell him to get up and take a shower because to be honest he smelled pretty bad. But before Karim could form the words, James lifted his head and pressed his lips against Karim’s. And suddenly there wasn`t anything ordinary anymore.

It wasn`t a friendly peck, it wasn`t a laughing joke. James` tongue went straight into Karim’s mouth, James` hands suddenly cradling Karim`s face, adjusting the position, going deeper, hotter, harder. Take-no-prisoners. It ended just as abruptly as it started. James` lips wet and pinker then Karim has ever seen them. James` breathing fast and shallow. Have James` eyes always been so dark? His cheeks so pink? Lashes so long?

James moaned, sighed “mhmm”, smiled, said “shower”, and was gone.

Karim`s world span off of its axis.


End file.
